


Why Me?

by emonightmare12



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, itcouldbegayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonightmare12/pseuds/emonightmare12
Summary: The only life Max has know is a life on the streets and a life of thieving, the life of a orphan.Alex's life is on where everything is handed to him on a silver platter, the life of a prince.When Max is caught "accidently" kissing a guyAnd there paths collidesWhat happens?





	1. Caught or Not

Max's Point Of View  
My dad died when i was 2.  
My mother committed suicide when I was 8.  
I was sent to an orphanage at 11.  
Now i'm 13 And running from the cops.  
Again .  
For the 3rd time this week.  
But this time i'm running for a new reason  
I got caught  
kissing  
a  
guy.  
I swear it was an accident i fell on top of him  
and our faces collided  
sorta?  
ok so maybe it wasn't that much of an accident  
but the guards don't know that  
nor the king  
or the prince.  
So maybe it wasn't an accident  
whatcha gonna do?  
youll have to catch me first  
and you all know  
you wont.


	2. So maybe i did get caught

I ran  
and ran  
and ran  
Until I lost the guards  
Or until I though I had lost the guards...

 

( 2 hour time skip cuz im lazy)

I make my way back to the orpanage  
And i walk in the door  
And its a good five seconds befor i see it  
More like see them  
Castle Guards  
The Kings Guards  
Oh  
Shut  
Up  
They had been able to ID me  
Crud  
I'm so in trouble  
Mrs. Briggs brings me into her office, and shuts the door  
Oh this is so badddddd  
she NEVER shuts the door  
"Max"  
"Yes"  
"Do you know why those men are here?"  
"No..."  
" Do you know why those men are here?"  
"yes"  
"yes i do"  
" would you like to explain to me why they are here?"  
"no"  
" would you like to explain?"  
"not really"  
"Maxwell, explain yourself Now"  
"It was an accident"  
"Was it now?'  
"yes"  
"was it really?"  
"No..."  
" Why maxie?"  
"don't call me maxie"  
" Why did you kiss that boy?"  
"because"  
"why?"  
" because i thought i wouldn't get caught "  
"Well Maxwell, you were caught. And now there is nothing i can do to help you"  
"Nothing at all?"  
my voice began to shake  
i couldn't breath  
i was going to prison  
or worse  
i may have to work for the king  
Oh  
Crud


End file.
